The Only Exception
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: This is a new story, of course. Idk what to say for the summary. but this just introduces the characters, sort of. hope you like it:
1. Chapter 1

Scarlet Cyrus never believed that someone could possible love her like her father loved her mother. She wished someone would look at her like he looked at her mother. They were so in love, so happy. She never understood what happened, why all of a sudden there was screaming, shattering, a slam, and then silence. Dead silence.

Now she didn't believe in love, she despised it. She promised herself she would never believe in love again, not like it had ever existed anyway.

"I love you."

She never believed it again.

"Good morning class, we have a new student. Samuel Jonas, please come up here," the teacher said with a smile.

Samuel walked to the front of the class. He had curly brown hair, maybe 5 foot 6, skinny jeans, a blue v-neck, and chocolate eyes. He was gorgeous and every girl in class made a sighing sound, as if they had all fallen in love.

Scarlet smirked as she looked at every girl's expression in the class. They had all fallen for the same guy that would turn into some mess.

"You will sit by ms. Scarlet Cyrus" scarlet looked up shocked. No, he couldn't sit there. Her seat partner, Maggie had sat there, but she moved to Canada a month ago. Samuel walked over and sat down; he looked at scarlet and smiled.

"Hi." he said. Scarlet looked at him not smiling or welcoming him.

"You're sitting on Maggie." then she turned her head to look at the teacher once again.

The bell rang and scarlet dashed out the door. She went to her locker to see her best friend, Megan swift leaning against it with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh the new kid Jessie is soo hot" Megan jumped at her.

"Who?" scarlet only new of one new person, Samuel.

"His names Jessie Jonas, he has a brother, Samuel Jonas." ah, there it was the name, Samuel.

"Samuel Jonas, he sat on Maggie today in English."

"Maggie? That girl who moved to Canada last month?"

Scarlet nodded, "yup, he sits next to me."

"Oh scarlet," she smiled. Samuel walked by with Jessie. Megan made a sighing noise and Jessie looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, Megan right? You're in my biology class." Megan could barely talk.

"Ya."

"Mr. Warner's a creep." Megan laughed at Jessie's comment. Scarlet looked at them and tried not to gag. Samuel looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"Who's Maggie?"

"My ant, and you sat on her, thank you very much."

"Your... ant?" scarlet nodded.

"Yup." Scarlet said with a plain tone.

"I'm sorry, I'll get you a new one."


	2. chapter 2

That night Megan sat on scarlet's bed talking on the phone with Jessie.

"Ya sound great! I'm sure she'd love to!" Megan looked at scarlet, "hold on, I'll ask." she took the Phone away from her mouth, "um, scar?"

Scarlet looked at Megan, knowing what was coming next. "No."

"Please! He said he couldn't go unless you go with Sam! Please, scar, for me?" she gave scarlet her puppy dogface, which she knew scarlet could never refuse.

"Fine, but only for you!" Megan smiled and went back to talking to Jessie.

An hour later scarlet had already fell asleep to listening to Jessie and Megan talk. Megan soon got off the phone and fell asleep satisfied with her day.

Friday night Megan put on her white dress with pink flowers. Scarlet looked in the mirror with her black v-neck and skinny jeans on.

"Scar, at least wear something that will look nice for the restraunt afterwards, and something more... brighter"

"Why? It's not like I'm going on a date with Samuel. I'm only doing this for you." the doorbell rang and Megan pranced down the steps to greet Jessie and Samuel.

"Wow, you look great Megan," Jessie said.

Scarlet walked down the steps and saw Samuel, charming as ever. He wore a tucked in button down dress shirt, and rolled up sleeves, with black skinny jeans and a belt. He was gorgeous, any girl could see that, but scarlet didn't want to believe it.

"You look great scarlet."

"I'm wearing a v-neck, and a wrinkled one at that."

"Still." scarlet pretended to puke. Megan gave scarlet a look as if to say "stop, or Sam will leave and I can't be with Jessie."

"Fine! I'll get something else to wear." she looked at Megan and ran back up the stairs.

5 minutes later, scarlet came down wearing the same jeans but with a pink shirt on.

"Thank you." Megan said. Then they all headed out the door and went on their way.

During the movie, Jessie and Megan sat fairly close to each other, while scarlet stayed as far away from Sam as possible. Sam leaned over to scarlet and whispered, "are you ok?"

Scarlet hadn't noticed but she was crying, the movie had gotten to her. She quickly wiped her tears and looked away from Sam.

Once the movie was over scarlet got up and ran towards the bathroom.

"Is she ok?" Jessie asked Megan.

"Ya, she's sensitive, but she doesn't like people to know." Jessie and Sam nodded. Scarlet soon came out and met up with Megan by the door.

"You ok?"

"I can't believe you made me come, you didn't tell me it was a sad movie."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Scarlet nodded, "ya."

They walked out to the car where Sam and Jessie were waiting for them

"Are you ok?" asked Sam. Scarlet nodded and got into the car along with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks had gone by since scarlet last saw Sam, it was spring break and she wished she were going to school. She had called Megan 5 times that week, but Megan was too busy with Jessie.

"Megan, answer your freaking phone!" she couldn't believe Megan would choose that Jessie over her, but then again, she hasn't had a boyfriend since mason lautner.

Scarlet shut the door behind her as she grabbed her beach bag and a towel and headed for the beach. Once she got there, she set down her things and sat.

"Hey scarlet, I didn't know you were going to be here." scarlet turned around to see Sam standing there. Her heart stopped, he was beyond gorgeous today. Scarlet stop thinking about him! She told herself.

"Oh, it's you." scarlet said, Sam's smile immediately faded away.

"Sorry to interrupt you, I'll leave." he turned around and started to walk away. She felt guilty for being so rude to him, he was only being nice, and he didn't do anything wrong anyway. A new friend wouldn't hurt anyway, not every boy and girl who becomes friends fall in love in the end.

"Your brother ditched you too?" she yelled out to him. Sam turned around and smiled.

"Ya, means all he talks about."

"Same, I've called her tons of times, she hasn't answered Me." he sat next to scarlet on the sand.

"Want to join me in the rejection club?"

Scarlet laughed, "you make it sound like we just got dumped."

"Well my brother, technically dumped me for a girl, and your best friend, practically sister, dumped you for a boy."

She laughed again, "I guess."

"So is that a yes to the invitation?"

"That's a heck yes." scarlet smiled at Sam.

Sam and scarlet had spent every day for the rest of spring break together. While Megan and Jessie had spent every waking moment with each other. Scarlet actually enjoyed Sam's company, they were becoming true friends.

The next day scarlet walked to her locker and to her surprise Megan was there, without Jessie.

"Hey scarlet."

"Oh, so you're talking to me again?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me."

She looked at her, "Megan, you're spending more time with that new kid Jessie than you are with me and you know it! He's all you ever think about or talk about; I don't even exist in his presence. I was even surprised to see you at my locker today, and without Jessie. What, is he home with a fever, is he sick of you yet?"

Megan sad furiously, "your just jealous! Jealous that I've actually had boyfriends and can actually get a guy!"

"You've never had a boyfriend that could last you a whole month without them cheating on you! And you know I don't believe in love."

"Oh don't even give me that crap! You can't get a guy even if you wanted to! Your mom can't even keep a guy!"

Scarlet couldn't believe she said that. Megan knew that her mom only loved her dad, and being with someone else was heart breaking and hard for her. She had dated 5 other men, one asked her to marry him, but she had said no, because she was scared and Megan knew that.

"I can't believe you just said that... you know she loves my dad..."

"Well, that's too bad, because he doesn't love her, that's why he left." she turned around and started to walk away but then turned around, "Jessie's a better friend anyway." then she left.


	4. Chapter 4

A lump formed in the back of scarlet's throat, then tears rushed down her face, stinging her eyes as they came. She never once had a fight with Megan, not even a 2 minute one. They had been best friend since diapers, and it felt like a stab when she said those things to her. She never thought words could be so painful, but they were; now she knew exactly why her mother cried when she and her father had fought. He said things no one would ever want to hear, but she loved him. Then she thought, not only love was painful, but also just trusting someone was painful, and in the end things wouldn't ever turn out ok. Now, she knew that.

She ran down the hallway but then she came to a stop as she stood in front of Sam with tears pouring down her face.

"Scarlet, what's the matter?"

"What do you want?" she said harshly.

"What is the matter?"

"Why would you care?"

"Scarlet." he was whispering, looking at her so confused.

"Why don't you go be with some other girl, I mean, all the girls here love you."

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Just tell me, why did you talk to me in the first place, why me? I'm sure Megan has told you how I can't let anyone in because I'm scared, I know she told you things you shouldn't know, so why me? After knowing what you know, why pick me?"

He stared at her, "cause your amazing blue eyes, and that silky hair, the way you laugh, and smile, and how your so trust worthy, and beautiful in every way. It doesn't matter if you have some trust issues, or you live in a broken home, or if your scared. I don't care for anything of that! All I want is to be with you!"

Scarlet shook her head, "I can't even trust my own friend, well ex friend. Why would I trust a boy who just moved here a month ago, and a boy who only knows me by your brother, who gets all this stuff from a backstabbing person? You don't know me, you might think you know me, but you don't. So don't tell me how much you care, or how you'll be there, not even that I can trust you. I know, I can't trust anyone, but myself, and even trusting myself is something not everyone can do. Goodbye Sam." she walked right past him and ran as more tears flooded from her face, she pushed past everyone who had watched them and pushed right out the door and dashed for anyplace than that place.


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlet skipped the rest of the week and another week of school, she had told her mother that she felt horrible and didn't want to go to school. She had suggested Megan drop off her homework but scarlet had given her a flat out no, so her mother picked it up everyday after work.

Sam had called everyday saying he was sorry, telling her to answer, saying he didn't mean to hurt her, and just talking about random things to try to get her to laugh or forgive him. He had nothing to be sorry about, it was all scarlet. She just couldn't bring herself to be friends with him, or answer his calls, not even just to say, "Leave me alone."

That next Monday she walked through the door and everyone stared at her. She didn't know why, but she knew it had to do with Megan. She walked to her locker and opened it; there were at least 10 notes from Sam, not one from Megan.

She turned around and there was Sam, "please scar."

She whispered, "don't call me that."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about."

He looked at her, "then what's the matter?"

"I don't think we should be friends, or even be near each other. I'm going to hurt you, guarantee it, and I don't want to do that. I can't even let someone all the way in, if they get anywhere close, I shut them out. Megan was different, I knew her way before I started to close in my bubble, she was able to squeeze in. look what's happened, she hates me. I'm sorry Sam, but I can't be friends with you." she then walked away.

"If you keep doing this, who will you ever have to believe in? Who will you have to love you and give you a shoulder cry on, scarlet? You can't just shut everyone out! You have let go off those childhood fears and believe that someone loves you!" Sam shouted.

Scarlet looked back at him over her shoulder, then walked away as tears started to form.

Weeks went by, which turned to a month. Scarlet stayed away and Sam and Megan never crossed her path. It seemed like they always saw each other in classes and in the hall before, but scarlet switched her whole schedule around; so she wouldn't be in any of the same classes, not even lunch.

She would lay in bed, wanting to tell someone about how she felt, she had picked up her phone and was about to call Megan, when she remembered, Megan hated her. Then she would want to call Sam, but she remembered how rude she was, and how she pushed him too far away to reach out and grab him.

She had seen Sam with another girl at lunch while she walked to her classes. She knew she was a temporary girl to him, and soon he would have moved on. She had also seen Megan, across from Sam, with Jessie. She figured they were now going out, his arm was around her, and she was leaning against him.

She wished she would've let it go with Megan, let her be with Jessie. But then again, she didn't regret anything, she thought it was mean of her to ignore her and think about Jessie all the time. But it was too late to do anything now.


	6. Chapter 6 the finale!

The last day of school soon came and everyone was excited for summer. Everyone stared at the clocks and waited for that final bell to ring.

Everyone ran out of class and cleaned out there lockers and headed for the door that lead to freedom. Scarlet walked slowly to her locker and opened it; she turned her head to see Sam walking out the door with a girl with brown hair who looked like Jenna legato. Probably was, she was one of the most prettiest most popular girls.

Scarlet grabbed her backpack and walked out the door and to her car. As she drove home she passed by the park, where she mostly spent her time thinking. She stopped the car and walked to one of the swings. She turned her head and something caught her eye. She squinted at one of the oak trees and stood up then walked over to see "Megan and scarlet best friends forever!" she smiled, her and Megan had carved that when they were 10 years old.

"I remember when we wrote that, we were 10, I think." scarlet turned around and saw Megan standing there. Scarlet nodded in agreement. "Look, scarlet, I'm so sorry! I should have never said that about your mom and your dad, I had no right!"

Scarlet looked at her and smiled, "no I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a jerk. I was being a selfish friend, you had all right to be with Jessie."

"Ya! But I still shouldn't have been ignoring you, I was being a selfish jerk friend!" Megan ran too scarlet and hugged her, scarlet hugged back.

"You were right though, I was jealous, that someone actually wanted you."

Megan looked at her, "I know someone who does."

Scarlet looked at her confused, "who?"

"Sam. He hasn't stopped talking about you, or stopped thinking about you I'm sure!"

"Isn't he with, Jenna?"

"No, she thinks they are, but he never asked her."

" It's too late though, I already pushed him away too far."

"He's at the beach though, if you wanted to know." scarlet nodded. "So, we're friends again, right?"

Scarlet laughed, "best friends."

Megan laughed too, "scar, he really likes you, scratch that, he loves you! And I know you feel the same, even if you want to deny it. Scarlet, don't let him go, he's someone worth loving. It's time for you to believe in love again. If everything ends up going bad, you know I got your back, always have."

Scarlet smiled, Megan always knew the right things to say, and scarlet trusted her, "did you say the beach?"

Megan smiled, "ya." with that, scarlet said goodbye and Megan said she would call her later that night. Scarlet got into her car and drove off to the beach.

When she got out she walked down to find Sam sitting on the sand watching the waves. She walked next to him and sat down, he looked at her and then turned back to the waves.

"What are you doing here?"

Scarlet knew he would say something like that, "I know I'm the last person you want to see. But, Sam, I'm sorry. I know stories aren't going to work, but I really am. I know I pushed you away, and too far too, but I hope, that somewhere in there, you'll forgive me. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, especially after what I said to you. I just, I'm not the best person at letting people in. but Sam, I'm really, really sorry." she then stood up, "I'll leave you alone now, sorry I bugged you. But Sam, your the only exception." scarlet turned around and started to walk back to her car.

"Do you love me?" scarlet turned and looked at Sam who was now standing up and facing her.

Scarlet nodded, "ya, I think I do."

Sam smiled then walked up to her. He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his, "is it alright if I kiss you now?" scarlet smiled and nodded. Soon, Sam and scarlet's lips were touching.

In the end, everything will turn and things will end up the way you'll want. The rode will be bumpy along the way, you'll have ups, and you'll have downs. But with the right people to help you along the way, it's going to be worth remembering.

The end


End file.
